The Last Night You'll Spend Alone
by lunaluv22
Summary: Syrus is suicidule and get's help from the person he least expects. Yaoi, sidekickshipping song the last night by skillet


**The Last Night You'll Spend Alone**

Story: Tori's out late reading, when syrus comes to him, hurt and suicidal.

The song is the last nigh by skillet

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song

Warning: yaoi and suicide

_You come to me_

_with scars on your_

_wrist_

Tori sat under his favorite tree reading, he looked up to see storm clouds. 'Better call it a night' he thought, he turned hearing a noise, 'who'd be out this late?' He thought, he saw syrus stumble out of a bush, tori stood up and syrus stumbled into him. Tori caught him,

"hey pipsqueak, why ya out so late?" He asked, syrus looked up at him a hallow look in his eyes.

"Huh?" He said noticing something, he pushed up syrus' sleeves.

"Ya're a cuter" he said,

"what do you care?" Syrus asked,

"ya pretty much came to me with scars on yar wrists, how can I not?" Tori asked.

_You tell me this will_

_be the last night_

_feeling like this_

"It doesn't matter" syrus said,

"ya're hurtin' yarself of course it matters!" Tori cried,

"it hurts, it hurts too much to bare, but it doesn't matter. Because tonight will be the last night felling like this" syrus said.

"Like what?" Tori asked,

"like I'm a useless good for nothing. Who only gets in everyone's way" syrus told him, tori knelt down in front of him. "That is not true" he told him,

"yes it is!" Syrus cried, yanking away,

"I'm useless, I don't belong here or anywhere!" syrus cried.

_I just came to say_

_goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see_

_me cry, I'm fine_

Tori grabbed him by the shoulders,

"that is not true! Don't say that!" Tori cried, syrus sniffed,

"I didn't come here to fight, I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry. Because I-I look up to you, a lot" syrus said, tori lay his hand on syrus' face. Syrus pulled away,

"I'll be fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" he said.

_But I know_

_it's a lie_

Tori pulled syrus back,

"tori, I'm fine" he said,

"syrus, tell me all ya want, but I know it's a lie" tori told him. Syrus looked up at him crying,

"why do you care? You're so strong, smart, and asome, so why are you talking to me?" Syrus asked,

"cuz I care 'bout ya and I know ya have potential" tori told him.

"No, I don't and why would you care about me?" Syrus asked,

"how could I not? Ya care 'bout yar friends, ya're a good person. With a kind, untainted heart" tori told him. Syrus cried,

"then why does it hut so much?" syrus asked tears streaming down his face.

_This is the last_

_night you'll spend_

_alone_

Tori ran a hand through syrus' hair,

"cuz yar sensitive and have a tender heart."

"I wish I didn't" syrus said, as the rain started coming down, neither boy noticed. As they focused on each other,

"sy, havin' a tender heart and bein' sensitive ain't nothin' t' be ashamed of" tori told him.

"I actually envy ya for it" syrus looked up at him,

"you envy me?" He asked,

"yea, ya're way better at talkin' kindly t' people ya like and care 'bout than me" tori said.

"You're talking kindly to me" syrus said.

"Yea, I guess I am, that's cuz, this is the last night ya'll spend alone" tori told him.

_Look me in the eyes so I_

_know you know_

_I'm everywhere you_

_want me to be_

"I know" syrus said looking at his scars,

"no, syrus look me in the eyes, so I know ya know, that's not what I meant" tori told him.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" Syrus asked, looking up at tori hopelessly,

"cuz I'm goin' to be everywhere ya want me to be" tori promised.

"Don't lie to me" syrus said, trying to pull away, tori pulled him back. And made syrus look at him,

"I'm mot lyin' and I don't break promises" tori told him.

_The last night you'll_

_spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms_

_and I won't let go_

Syrus stared up at him,

"sy, I promise this is the last night ya'll spend alone. I'll wrap ya in my arms and I won't let go" tori promised, syrus felt tori do as he promised. He hesitantly leaned on tori, not noticing how wet they both were.

"Don't let go" he whispered,

"never" tori promised.

_I'm everything_

_you need me to be_

Syrus cried grabbing at tori's coat, said boy rubbed shapes on syrus' back.

"It's ok, syrus let it out, jus' let it all out, it's not good to keep thin's bottled up" tori told him. Syrus wrapped his arms around tori's neck,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be cling to you. You're not a teddy bear" syrus said crying, tori smiled and wiped his tears away.

"It's ok, I can be if ya wan'"he said,

"I'm everythin' ya need me t' be." Syrus looked up at him,

"tori, why are you being so nice to me?" He asked,

"cuz I care 'bout ya. I guess ya could say that I'm in love with ya" tori told him.

_Your parents say_

_everything is your_

_fault_

"You love me? Even with everything that goes wrong because of me?" Syrus asked, tori looked down at him,

"yar parents say everythin' is yar fault, don't they?" He asked,

"yes, because it's true" syrus said,

"no, it's not, it couldn't be further from the truth" tori told him. Syrus looked up at him,

"but why would they say that if it wasn't true?" Syrus asked.

_But they don't know you_

_like I know you_

_They don't know you at_

_all_

"I guess they were jus' lookin' for someone t' blame, but they obviously don't know ya like I know ya" tori told him.

"They don't know me? They're my parents how could they not know me?" Syrus asked,

"cuz if they did then they wouldn't blame ya for everythin'" tori told him. Syrus sighed laying his head on tori's chest,

"I love you, too and my parents would kill me if they knew" he said.

"If they wan' t' get t' ya they gotta get by me. Which unless they wanna be the ones t' die I wouldn't recommend" tori told him smiling a real smile. Syrus couldn't help, but snicker, making tori smile wider.

"I love how strong you are" syrus told him barring his face in tori's chest.

_I'm so sick of_

_when they say_

Tori laughed, looking up, he finally noticed the rain,

"come on" tori said, picking syrus up. And carrying him to the red dorm,

"I'm sick of it" syrus muttered, laying his head on tori's shoulder.

"sick of what?" Tori asked,

"my parents, I'm so sick of when they say I shouldn't feel this way" syrus told him.

"I know, I'm sick of people sayin' stuff like that. But all ya can do is ignore it, cuz let's face it. If they don't they don't wanna know this part of ya. Then they don't wanna know ya at all" tori told him.

_It's just a phase_

_you'll be o.k._

_You're fine_

Tori carried syrus up the steps to his room, he opened the door quietly. As not to wake chumly and jaden. He walked in quietly closing the door and set syrus down and pulled some towels out of the closet. Syrus looked up at him,

"my parents used to tell me it's just a phase. And when I started cutting they just said _you'll be o.k. You're fine_" he said.

"Parents no baka" tori muttered making srus smile.

_But I know_

_it's a lie!_

"They told ya that, but didn't try and help, sayin' ya'll be fine, but I know it's a lie! Baka parents!" Tori whispered, syrus smiled drying off, tori smiled too, putting a finger to his lips. Pointing to syrus' bunk, tori nodded climbing up first, tori climbed up after him, they lay down together.

_This is the last_

_night you'll spend_

_alone_

"Thank you for staying" syrus told him,

"I told you this is the last night ya'll spend alone" tori told him. Syrus laughed softly,

"yea, you did" he said smiling, tori hugged syrus close.

"Hope yar friends don't mind the extra company" tori said.

"They won't since we're still fully dressed, I just hope chazz doesn't mind" syrus told him.

"I'm sure I can make him see thin's my way" tori said,

"then I guess we're golden" syrus told him, they laughed slowly goin' to sleep.


End file.
